familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 10
Events * 506 - The bishops of Visigothic Gaul meet in the Council of Agde. *1419 - John the Fearless, Duke of Burgundy is assassinated by adherents of the Dauphin, the future Charles VII of France. *1608 - John Smith is elected council president of Jamestown. *1776 - American Revolutionary War: Nathan Hale volunteers to spy. *1798 - At the Battle of St. George's Caye, British Honduras defeats Spain. *1813 - The U.S. defeats the British Fleet at the Battle of Lake Erie during the War of 1812. *1823 - Simón Bolívar is named President of Peru. *1846 - Elias Howe gets a patent for the sewing machine. *1858 - George Mary Searle discovers the asteroid 55 Pandora. *1897 - In the Lattimer Massacre, a sheriff's posse kills more than nineteen unarmed immigrant miners in Pennsylvania, United States. *1898 - Empress Elizabeth of Austria is assassinated by Luigi Lucheni. *1919 - Austria and the Allies sign the Treaty of Saint-Germain recognizing the independence of Poland, Hungary, Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia. *1927 - France had its first Davis Cup win, though it had competed since 1905. *1932 - The New York City Subway's third competing subway system, the municipally-owned IND, is opened. *1939 - World War II: The submarine HMAS Oxley is sunk by mistake by the submarine HMS'' Triton'' off the coast of Norway and becomes the Royal Navy's first loss. *1939 - Canada declares war on Nazi Germany, joining France, the UK, New Zealand and Australia in the Allies. *1942 - World War II: The British carry out an amphibious landing at Majunga, north-west Madagascar, to re-launch Allied offensive operations in the Madagascar Campaign. *1943 - World War II: German forces begin their occupation of Rome. *1951 - United Kingdom began an economic boycott of Iran. *1961 - At the Italian Grand Prix in Monza, a horrific crash on the 2nd lap of the race causes the death of German driver Wolfgang von Trips and 13 spectators hit by his Ferrari. *1963 - 20 African-American students enter public schools in Alabama. *1967 - The people of Gibraltar vote to remain a British dependency rather than becoming part of Spain. *1972 - The United States loses its first international basketball game in a disputed match against the Soviet Union at Munich, Germany. *1974 - Guinea-Bissau gains independence from Portugal. *1976 - A British Airways Hawker Siddeley Trident and an Inex-Adria DC-9 collide near Zagreb, Yugoslavia, killing 176. *1977 - Last execution by Guillotine in France. Hamida Djandoubi, convicted for torture and murder, was executed at Baumettes Prison in Marseille. *1990 - The Basilica of Our Lady of Peace in Yamoussoukro, Côte d'Ivoire – the largest church in Africa and perhaps the world – is consecrated by Pope John Paul II. *2002 - Switzerland, known for its neutrality, joins the United Nations. *2003 - Anna Lindh, the foreign minister of Sweden, is stabbed fatally while shopping, and dies of her wounds on September 11. *2007 - Former Pakistan Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif returns to Pakistan after seven years in exile, following a military coup in October 1999, in Islamabad, Pakistan. *2007 - The Premier of the Australian state of Queensland, Peter Beattie, announced he would resign from the top job on September 13. *2017 – Hurricane Irma makes landfall on Cudjoe Key, Florida as a Category 4, after causing catastrophic damage throughout the Caribbean. Irma resulted in 134 deaths and $64.76 billion (2017 USD) in damage. Births *1169 - Alexius II Comnenus, Byzantine Emperor (d. 1183) *1487 - Pope Julius III (d. 1555) *1550 - Alonso de Guzmán El Bueno, commander of the Spanish Armada (d. 1615) *1561 - Hernando Arias de Saavedra, Spanish colonial governor (d. 1634) *1588 - Nicholas Lanier, English composer (d. 1666) *1624 - Thomas Sydenham, English physician (d. 1689) *1638 - Maria Theresa of Spain, queen of Louis XIV of France (d. 1683) *1659 - Henry Purcell, English composer (d. 1695) *1714 - Niccolò Jommelli, Italian composer (d. 1774) *1758 - Hannah Webster Foster, American author (d. 1840) *1786 - Nicolás Bravo, Mexican politician and soldier (d. 1854) * 1786 - William Mason, American politician (d. 1860) *1788 - Jacques Boucher de Crèvecœur de Perthes, French archaeologist (d. 1868) *1836 - Joseph Wheeler, Confederate and United States Army General (d. 1906) *1839 - Isaac Kauffman Funk, American publisher (d. 1912) * 1839 - Charles Peirce, American philosopher (d. 1914) *1844 - Abel Hoadley, Australian confectioner (d. 1918) *1852 - Alice Brown Davis, Seminole chief (d. 1935) *1861 - Niels Hansen Jacobsen, Danish sculptor and ceramist (d. 1941) *1866 - Jeppe Aakjær, Danish writer (d. 1930) * 1886 - Hilda Doolittle, American poet and novelist (d. 1961) *1890 - Elsa Schiaparelli, French couturiere (d. 1973) * 1890 - Franz Werfel, Austrian-Bohemian novelist (d. 1945) *1892 - Arthur Compton, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1962) *1895 - Kavi Samrat Viswanatha Satyanarayana, Telugu writer (d. 1976). *1896 - Ye Ting, Chinese military leader (d. 1946) * 1896 - Adele Astaire, American dancer and entertainer (d. 1981) * 1896 - Robert Taschereau, Canadian Governor General and chief justice (d. 1970) *1897 - Hilde Hildebrand, German actress (d. 1976) *1898 - Bessie Love, American actress (d. 1986) * 1898 - Waldo Semon, American inventor (d. 1999) *1904 - Max Shachtman, American Trotskyist politician (d. 1972) *1907 - Alva R. Fitch, United States Army Lt. General (d. 1989) *1914 - Robert Wise, American film director (d. 2005) *1915 - Edmond O'Brien, American actor (d. 1985) *1917 - Miguel Serrano, Chilean author and diplomat *1918 - Rin Tin Tin, German shepherd dog (d. 1932) *1920 - Fabio Taglioni, Italian motorcycle engineer (d. 2001) *1922 - Yma Súmac, Peruvian singer *1924 - Ted Kluszewski, Major League baseball player (d. 1988) *1928 - Jean Vanier, Canadian disabilities advocate *1929 - Arnold Palmer, American golfer *1931 - Philip Baker Hall, American actor *1932 - Bo Goldman, American screenwriter *1933 - Yevgeny Khrunov, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 2000) *1934 - Charles Kuralt, American journalist (d. 1997) * 1934 - Roger Maris, American baseball player (d. 1985) *1937 - Jared Diamond, American biologist and author *1938 - Karl Lagerfeld, German fashion designer *1941 - Stephen Jay Gould, American paleontologist (d. 2002) * 1941 - Christopher Hogwood, English conductor * 1941 - Gunpei Yokoi, Japanese inventor and video game designer (d. 1997) *1942 - Danny Hutton, American singer (Three Dog Night) *1943 - Eldridge Coleman ("Superstar" Billy Graham), American professional wrestler * 1943 - Daniel Truhitte, American actor *1943 - Neale Donald Walsch, American author * 1944 - Sir Thomas Allen, English baritone *1945 - Jose Feliciano, Puerto Rican singer *1946 - Jim Hines, American athlete * 1946 - Don Powell, English drummer (Slade) *1948 - Tony Gatlif, Algerian-born director * 1948 - Bob Lanier, American basketball player * 1948 - Margaret Trudeau, former wife of Pierre Trudeau * 1948 - Judy Geeson, English actress *1949 - Don Muraco, professional wrestler * 1949 - Bill O'Reilly, American journalist and commentator *1950 - Joe Perry, American musician (Aerosmith) *1952 - Vic Toews, Canadian politician *1953 - Amy Irving, American actress *1957 - Carol Decker, UK singer T'Pau * 1957 - Kate Burton, Swiss actress *1958 - Chris Columbus, American film director * 1958 - Siobhan Fahey, Irish singer (Bananarama and Shakespear's Sister) *1959 - Peter Nelson, American actor *1960 - Colin Firth, English actor * 1960 - David Lowery, American musician (Cracker) *1963 - Randy Johnson, American baseball player *1963 - Bill Stevenson, American music producer, punk rock drummer (Descendents), (Black Flag), (ALL), (Only Crime) *1965 - Robin Goodridge, English rock drummer (Bush) *1966 - Richard Melville Ballerand, tri-national strategy adviser * 1966 - Joe Nieuwendyk, Canadian ice hockey player *1968 - Big Daddy Kane, American rapper * 1968 - Guy Ritchie, British film director *1969 - Jonathon Schaech, American actor *1970 - Paula Kelley, American singer-songwriter *1972 - Ghada Shouaa, Syrian athlete * 1972 - James Duval, American actor * 1972 - Bente Skari, Norwegian cross country skier *1973 - Ferdinand Coly, Senegalese footballer *1974 - Ryan Phillippe, American actor * 1974 - Mirko Filipovic, Croatian kickboxer and mixed martial artist * 1974 - Ben Wallace, American basketball player *1975 - Jonathan Hoenig, American investment advisor * 1975 - Sammy Knight, American football player *1976 - Gustavo Kuerten, Brazilian tennis player * 1976 - Federico Gasperoni, San Marinese football player *1977 - Danys Báez, Cuban baseball player *1978 - Nish Selvadurai, Australian comedian *1979 - Øyvind 'Mustis' Johan Mustaparta, Keyboardist for the band Dimmu Borgir *1980 - Mikey Way, American bassist (My Chemical Romance) *1982 - Staffan Kronwall, Swedish hockey player * 1982 - Guillermo Israilevich, Argentinian-Israeli footballer *1983 - Fernando Belluschi, Argentinian footballer *1985 - James B Graham, English rugby player *1988 - Jordan Staal, Canadian hockey player *1989 - Sanjaya Malakar, American Idol contestant Deaths *210 BC - Qin Shi Huang, first emperor of China. * 918 - Count Baldwin II of Flanders (b. 865) * 954 - King Louis IV of France (b. 920) *1167 - Empress Matilda, wife of Henry V (b. 1102) *1197 - Henry II of Champagne (b. 1166) *1217 - William de Reviers *1308 - Emperor Go-Nijō of Japan (b. 1285) *1419 - John the Fearless, Duke of Burgundy (assassinated) (b. 1371) *1482 - Federico da Montefeltro, Italian Renaissance condottiero and patron of arts *1519 - John Colet, English churchman and educator *1559 - Anthony Denny, confidant of King Henry VIII of England (b. 1501) *1591 - Richard Grenville, English soldier and explorer (b. 1542) *1604 - William Morgan, Welsh Bible translator (b. 1545) *1607 - Luzzasco Luzzaschi, Italian composer and organist (b. 1545) *1669 - Henrietta Maria, queen of Charles I of England (b. 1609) *1676 - Gerrard Winstanley, English religious reformer (b. 1609) *1680 - Baldassare Ferri, Italian castrato (b. 1610) *1749 - Émilie du Châtelet, French mathematician and physicist (b. 1706) *1759 - Ferdinand Konščak, Croatian explorer (b. 1703) *1797 - Mary Wollstonecraft, English author (b. 1759) *1801 - Jason Fairbanks, American murderer (b. 1780) *1851 - Thomas Hopkins Gallaudet, American educator (b. 1787) *1867 - Simon Sechter, Austrian composer (b. 1788) *1898 - Elisabeth of Austria (assassinated) (b. 1837) *1905 - Pete Browning, American baseball player (b. 1861) *1915 - Charles Boucher de Boucherville, Premier of Quebec (b. 1822) *1931 - Dmitri Egorov, Russian mathematician (b. 1869) *1935 - Huey Long, American politician (b. 1893) *1937 - Sergei Tretyakov, Russian writer (b. 1892) *1948 - King Ferdinand of Bulgaria (b. 1861) *1961 - Leo Carrillo, American actor (b. 1880) * 1961 - Wolfgang von Trips, German racing driver (b. 1928) *1965 - Father Divine, American religious leader (b. 1880) *1966 - Emil Gumbel, German mathematician and pacifist (b. 1891) *1971 - Pier Angeli, Italian actress (b. 1932) *1975 - George Paget Thomson, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1892) *1976 - Dalton Trumbo, American writer (b. 1905) *1978 - Ronnie Peterson, Swedish Formula One driver (b. 1944) *1979 - Agostinho Neto, Angolan politician (b. 1922) *1983 - Felix Bloch, Swiss-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) *1983 - John Vorster, Prime Minister of South Africa (b. 1915) *1985 - Jock Stein, Scottish football player and manager (b. 1922) *1991 - Jack Crawford, Australian tennis player (b. 1908) *1995 - Charles Denner, French actor (b. 1926) *1996 - Joanne Dru, American actress (b. 1923) *1996 - Hans List, Austrian scientist and inventor (b. 1896) *1997 - Jack Adkisson, professional wrestler (b. 1929) *1998 - Carl Forgione, British actor (b. 1944) *1999 - Alfredo Kraus, Spanish tenor (b. 1927) *2000 - Zaib-un-Nissa Hamidullah, Pakistani journalist and writer. (b. 1921) *2001 - DJ Uncle Al (b.1969) *2004 - Brock Adams, American politician (b. 1927) *2005 - Clarence Gatemouth Brown, American guitarist and singer (b. 1924) *2006 - Patty Berg, American female golf player (b. 1918) *2006 - King Taufa'ahau Tupou IV of Tonga (b. 1918) *2006 - Daniel Wayne Smith, son of Playboy model Anna Nicole Smith (b. 1986) *2007 - Jane Wyman, American actress (b.1917) *2007 - Anita Roddick, British Businesswoman (b.1942) *2007 - Ted Stepien, former owner of the NBA's Cleveland Cavaliers (b. 1925) Holidays and observances * Calendar of Saints - Nicholas of Tolentino; Saint Aubert. * Also see September 10. * Gibraltar - National Day. * Teacher's Day in China. * Free Hugs - International Campaign. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September